Darkness Follows
by BTRobsession
Summary: AU. Sequel to Carrier of Darkness. Logan was sure it was over, but it's only just begun. His son is changing and the demon's are aware of it all. But with the help of the angel's can Logan defeat the demon's once again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The sequel is here! I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for too long! This chapter is a little short, and I promise I will try and make the next one longer. Please tell me what you think about it!**

Green eyes watched closely, following the child's every move. The boy, no older than eight, ran around freely, enjoying the snow. Minnesota was great during the winter months; the ground was covered in snow, turning it into a winter wonderland. Lucas giggled as a snowflake landed on his face and he continued to jump around in the snow. School had been canceled, leaving him free to play in the snow all day. Well, until it was time to go inside. He knew how his father was about letting him play after dark. He had said it was too dangerous. Lucas didn't understand why. He felt safe. He always felt someone looking out for him.

"Lucas!" The boy heard his name being called and he let out a sad sigh. He knew he was in trouble.

Lucas started to make his way back to his house, but he stopped when he felt someone behind him. He turned around, only to find no one.

"I wish I could see you," he said, then he went inside the warm house.

Kendall watched the boy leave and he let out a sigh. He wanted Lucas to see him, but he wasn't sure if that was a good idea. Logan hadn't explained anything to the boy and Kendall knew now wasn't the time. Lucas was too young to understand the truth.

"Hey." Kendall turned around at the sound of a familiar voice and a smile appeared over his face.

"Long time no see," Kendall said.

Dustin just shrugged. "I've been doing other stuff. I see you're still keeping an eye on them."

"I made Logan a promise."

"How are they?" Dustin let his eyes land on the house.

"Good. Lucas is a very good kid. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"And how's Logan?"

"He's doing good."

"Has he seen you?" Dustin asked and the blond angel shook his head.

"I'm afraid to show myself. I really messed up and I can't face him," Kendall replied.

Dustin let out a sigh. "Dude, we told you to be with him and you didn't want to. I'm sure you would be happier."

"I'm fine. He'll be fine, too. I'm sure he'll meet someone else."

"And you won't like it."

"Dustin, I'm fine."

The other angel wasn't buying it, but he let the issue go. He gave his attention to the house in front of him and he could see the smaller human from the window. Human wasn't exactly his word of choice to describe Lucas; the boy was in fact part demon and Dustin didn't trust that side. He's met thousands of demon's in his lifetime and they all turned out to be the same. They were dangerous and couldn't be trusted. But Dustin had to trust Kendall. He just hoped the other angel didn't make a mistake.

Lucas sat quietly in the dining room, his eyes glued to the book in front of him. He hated doing homework. It wasn't that it was too hard, but it was just too easy for him and sometimes it got boring. He liked being smart; he figured he got it from his dad. His dad was very smart, that's why he was a doctor. Lucas wasn't sure what he wanted to do when he grew up. There was the option to follow his dad's footsteps, but he wasn't so sure.

"How's the homework coming?" His dad asked as he entered the room and he ruffled his son's hair.

"Boring. Can I go back outside?" Lucas asked.

Logan glanced out the window and noticed that the sun was starting to go down. He didn't like it when his son played out so late and he did everything in his power from letting Lucas leave the house at night. He knew that demon's could strike at any time of the day, but he remembered James appearing at night. Logan knew the demon was burning in hell, but he was still paranoid. He had to keep his son safe.

"Uh maybe tomorrow. I'm sure school will be canceled again."

"Then why am I doing this stupid homework."

"Hey! Drop the attitude. It's better to get it done right away. Trust me I know."

Lucas rolled his eyes and glanced back down at the book. Logan shook his head and he went into the living room to give his son space. The brunet collapsed on the couch and he let out a heavy sigh. He was exhausted. Work was stressful and being a single parent was no picnic either. It was hard, but Logan didn't regret any of it. He loved his son more than anything.

He felt a presence in the room and he sat up to look around. The living room remained empty and Logan rolled his eyes. He could feel Kendall, but yet the angel never show himself. He was tired of just feeling the spiritual being. He wanted to see his beautiful face again.

"I wish you could show yourself. I miss you," Logan said, hoping his words would give the angel the confidence he needed to appear.

"I miss you, too." Logan caught sight of the angel and a smile crossed his face.

Logan jumped to his feet and he approached the angel. Kendall still looked the same; radiant blond hair and bright green eyes. He was still perfect.

"What took so long? I've been waiting," Logan said.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't face you knowing what I did," Kendall said.

"Get over it. I did. I'm just glad you're here now. It's been forever."

Kendall nodded in agreement, then his eyes landed on the child sitting in the dining room. "How is he?"

"Normal if that's what you mean. I swear I don't see how he's a demon. He seems like any eight year old kid," Logan replied.

"Good. It hasn't started yet."

"What hasn't started yet?

"His powers. He can do horrible things, Logie."

Logan felt a small smile form on his face from hearing his nickname. It really had been a long time.

"Logan?"

"Sorry. Look, he's fine okay? He's normal."

"You say that now-"

"I'm always going to say it. My son is normal. So go tell all of Heaven that he isn't a threat," Logan said.

Kendall frowned. "I don't see why you're upset. He is still dangerous."

"If you're just here to tell me that my son is a monster and that I have to kill him then leave. I know him better than you do and he would never hurt anyone. He's fine."

"I'm sorry. Just please let me know if something changes. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Kendall, he's fine. He's just a kid."

The angel nodded. He knew that Lucas was just a kid, but he wasn't an innocent one. He was capable of horrible things if given the chance. Kendall just wished that Logan could accept the fact that his son could turn into a dangerous monster.

"Is that why you're here?" Logan asked. "To make sure he hasn't killed me yet?"

"No, I've been watching you. He does seem normal, but I just wanted to make sure that nothing had changed," Kendall replied.

"He's normal okay? Just he has those eyes..." Logan trailed off, his mind instantly remembering looking into similar eyes many years ago.

"They're hazel?" Kendall questioned and Logan nodded his head.

"And sometimes I swear they get darker when he's angry."

"Logie, he's not as normal as you think."

"Just don't hurt him okay? He hasn't done anything wrong."

"I'm not here to hurt him. I'm just making sure everything is okay. "

"Well we're fine," Logan said.

Kendall wasn't sure if he believed the brunet; Logan loved to lie about how he felt. Something was bothering him, but Kendall wasn't going to push for an answer.

"Have you told him yet?" Kendall asked.

"No. How am I supposed to tell him the truth? He wouldn't understand," Logan replied.

"He seems pretty smart for his age and he can sense me. Maybe now is the right time."

"He can sense you?"

Kendall nodded. "He talks to me. I just haven't shown myself to him yet."

"Don't until I'm ready to tell him. I don't know how I'm going to do it," Logan said.

Kendall placed a comforting hand on the brunet's shoulder. "You'll be fine. You're doing a great job already."

"Does it get easier?"

Kendall didn't know how to respond. He didn't know anything about raising kids, especially when one had demon blood running through his veins. Kendall sure hoped it got easier for Logan's sake.

The angel vanished when he noticed Lucas leave his spot at the dining table. Logan turned when he didn't feel the angel anymore and he let out a sad sigh. His son walked into the room with a puzzled look upon his face.

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one. Did you finish your homework?"

Lucas nodded and he plopped down on the couch. He knew when his dad lied about something and right now he knew he was being lied to. Lucas was confused about everything. Why was he so different? Why did he always have the feeling of being watched. He wanted answers to those questions.

**A/N : So that was the first chapter. Was it okay? I hope it was. I will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: Sorry for the late update, but here it is! Thank you all so much for the lovely feedback! I love you all!**

School sucked. Lucas just didn't like going. Third grade wasn't all that bad, but the bullies didn't help. He hated those kids and the way they picked on him. Why did he have to be their target? What did he ever do to them? He didn't want to go, but of course his dad said he had to. He thought for sure that school would be canceled from the snow, but luck wasn't on his side today.

Lucas trudged through the snow with a frown on his face. His school came into view and he let out a sigh. He really hated this place and he would give anything not to go, but he didn't have a choice. The front of the school was full of kids playing in the snow and Lucas ignored them and made his way inside. He sat quietly in the cafeteria while he waited for the first bell to ring.

His eyes landed on a group of kids and he gulped. He was hoping that they didn't see him, but one of them noticed him and they started to make their way towards him. Lucas didn't understand what a bunch of fifth graders would want with him. He stood up from the table and ran into the hallway, hoping they would leave him alone. They didn't.

He felt someone grab him by his jacket and he was pushed against the wall. The group of kids laughed and he felt himself getting angry. He was sick of being their play toy.

"Leave me alone!" he screamed.

The leader of the group, and the biggest, pushed him back against the wall and pinned him down. "We're just playing, freak," he said.

"I'm not a freak," Lucas said, and that earned more laughter.

"Okay, how about loser?"

The feeling was becoming overwhelming and Lucas couldn't contain it anymore. Without even touching the kid he was able to throw him back on top of his group of friends. Lucas wasn't sure how he did it and it freaked him out. He had never done something like that before and it scared him. It scared the kids too and they looked at him with fear in their eyes. Lucas backed away from the group and he ran. He fled the building until he was sure that he was far away.

He sat down on a curb and he buried his face into his arms and started to cry. What was wrong with him? It wasn't normal to push someone without even touching them. He was smart enough to know that. But yet he had done it and he didn't even know how. Maybe he was some kind of a freak.

He looked up when felt someone nearby and his eyes landed on a figure a few feet away from him. The man was wearing nothing but white, and his hair was blond and he had the greenest eyes that Lucas had ever seen. He didn't feel afraid of the stranger; he felt safe.

Lucas stood up, but he didn't know how to approach the stranger. His dad always advised him stay away from someone he didn't know, but there was just something about this man that made Lucas intrigued. Before the boy could do anything else, the man was gone. Lucas gasped and he looked around for any sight of him, but he was gone. He had vanished in complete air.

Now Lucas was even more confused. He had never seen the man before, but yet he felt like he knew him from somewhere. He felt like telling his dad, but he would never believe him. His dad always had a scientific explanation for something and he just knew that he would be called crazy if he told him. He was better off keeping this to himself.

Lucas walked up the steps to his house and he kicked off as much snow as he could before entering. His dad was still home and Lucas knew he was going to get it once he was seen. He tried to make a run for the stairs, but he froze when he heard his dad's footsteps behind him.

"Going somewhere?" Logan asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

Lucas knew there was no point in lying and he let out a sigh. "No," he said.

"Why aren't you in school?"

"I didn't want to go okay!"

"Hey tone it down. Why don't you want to go?" Logan questioned.

"Because these guys always pick on me and today I threw him and I ran away because they were looking at me like I was a freak!" Lucas rambled.

"Whoa calm down. Say that again. You threw him?"

"Yes! I'm sorry!"

"How did you throw him?" Logan knew the answer, but he was hoping he was wrong.

"I don't know! I was just so mad and then he flew across the hall. I am a freak, huh?" Lucas said sadly.

"No, you're not. Don't you ever think that about yourself."

"Then why did that happen? Why am I so different! I'm not like any of the other kids! They all have two parents and I just have one! Where's my mommy? Why am I seeing things!"

All the questions hit Logan at once and he didn't know how to answer any of them. How was he supposed to tell his son that he didn't have a mommy and that he was conceived by a demon from hell? He didn't know how to do it, but he had to come clean. He just wasn't sure how Lucas was going to take it.

"What do you mean you're seeing things?" Logan asked.

"Some guy. He's always around. He has blond hair and green eyes, and he's dressed in white," Lucas replied.

"I know who you're talking about. He's a friend of mine."

Lucas cocked his head in confusion. "I don't get it. He's not real, is he?"

"We need to talk. Go change and then meet me in the living room."

Lucas nodded his head, then he ran up the stairs to get out of his wet clothes. Once he was changed into dry clothes he sat down on the couch and waited for his father to say something. Logan paced the living room, biting his nails nervously as he tried to figure out how he was going to do this. He had been lying to his son for eight years and now he couldn't do it anymore.

"I can't do this," Logan said and he looked up to the ceiling. "Kendall, I need you. Please?"

Lucas was sure that his dad had gone nuts. He looked around the room for any sign of this Kendall person, but nothing happened. The sound of flapping wings filled their ears and Lucas gasped when he saw the man from earlier standing in the middle of the living room.

"Thank God. Kendall, he knows," Logan said.

"You told him?" The angel questioned.

"No. Something happened today and he saw you."

"He's getting stronger." The angel turned his gaze to the boy and he slowly approached him. "Lucas, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Who are you? Are you a ghost?" Lucas asked.

"No. I'm an angel."

"An angel? Prove it."

Kendall stepped back and he let his wings come out. The room was filled with a bright light and Lucas could see the white wings behind the angel. The light died down and the wings disappeared.

"I'm your father's guardian angel and now I'm here to look out for you," Kendall said.

"My dad has an angel? Why do you need to look out for me?" Lucas questioned.

Logan glanced at his guardian and Kendall nodded his head. Logan let out a sigh and he sat down beside his son. He didn't know how he was going to explain any of this, but he had to try. Lucas deserved to know what was going on.

"Lucas, there's something you need to know. You're right about being different. The reason you don't have a mommy like everyone else is because I sort of took the role as your mother. I'm the one that gave birth to you."

"How?"

"Your father was a uh...a demon and you're a part of him. That's why you were able to throw that kid without touching him. You're powers are getting stronger," Logan explained.

"I'm a demon? So I am a freak!" Lucas cried.

"No, no you're not."

"But then I'm evil."

"Lucas, you're not evil. I raised you to be good. You're not going to turn into those things," Logan assured.

"Then why did I do that!"

"Because you have demon blood," Kendall answered. "You possess the powers that they do."

"I don't want to be a demon! I want to be normal!" Lucas cried.

"I'm trying to raise you that way," Logan said.

"You're not doing a great job! I hate you!"

Lucas ran out of the living room and Logan could hear the bedroom door slam shut. The brunet let out a heavy sigh and he ran his hand over his face. He knew it was going to be difficult for Lucas to understand and he was really wishing that his son didn't have to live this life.

"This is my fault. If I didn't go to that stupid bar," Logan said.

"I told you this already. James was going to find you," Kendall said.

"Why! Why did it have to be me! Now my son is suffering from it!"

"He'll calm down. He had to know, Logie."

"I know that. I just wish I didn't have to tell him yet."

"It's better that he knows now. You need to help him get his powers under control or else-"

"I'm not going to do it and you're not touching him period. He's a good kid. I'll help him get things under control."

"Good and keep him an eye on him. The demon's could be looking for him," Kendall said.

"But not James right? You killed him?" Logan said.

Kendall bit his bottom lip and he slowly nodded his head. He was lying to Logan and he knew it was wrong, but he was afraid to tell him the truth. James wasn't dead, but there was no way that he would be back any time soon. James wasn't an issue.

"He's gone, Logie. I'm just worried about the others. Lucas means a lot to all of them," Kendall said.

"Just keep them away from us," Logan said.

"I promise. They won't hurt you or Lucas."

Logan nodded his head. He believed his guardian, but that didn't mean he was still scared. His son meant the world to him and the last thing he wanted was for something to happen to him. Lucas was his everything and nothing was going to harm him.

Kendall disappeared from the house and his eyes landed on the sky. He knew things were going to he hard this time around and he was going to need help. There was only one person he trusted.

"Dustin, I need you."

It didn't take long for the other angel to appear and a smile spread across his face. "Kendall! Hey, what's up, buddy?"

"Lucas knows," Kendall said.

"Wow, you guys told him already? How did he take it?" Dustin asked.

"Not well. Look, I need your help. If the demon's come after them then I'm going to need some help."

"You think they'll really come up here just for the kid?"

Kendall nodded. "Yes. He's more powerful than any of them and he's a good weapon if they ever needed one."

"That sucks. I'm glad we don't procreate...or do we? Imagine what our babies could do!" Dustin said.

"Dude, focus! This is serious. We need to keep a close eye on them. Danger could be lurking behind every corner and we need to be ready."

"Okay. I'm in."

"Good."

"But I want to meet the kid."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Dustin smiled and he followed the blond into the house. Kendall knew this wasn't going to go well.


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall and Dustin waited patiently for Lucas to come downstairs, but it was obvious that the boy was still upset. Logan had tried getting him to come down, but it was no use. Logan felt guilty and he wished he never had to have had that discussion with his son, but Lucas deserved to know everything.

"Sorry," Logan apologized again for his son's absence.

"It's okay, Logie. We can come back later," Kendall said.

"No! I haven't seen you two in forever. Just give him a minute."

Dustin let out an annoyed sigh and he walked around the living room, checking out every detail in the room. He wanted to meet the kid and find out if he was bad news. Dustin already knew that the kid wasn't to be trusted, but he had to play along and act like he liked him.

"The house looks good. Better than before," the angel said.

"Yeah," Logan nodded. "I fixed it up."

"Cool."

Kendall glanced at the stairs, hoping to find Lucas coming down them. He never did. The angel could tell that Dustin was getting bored, but they couldn't leave just yet.

Finally the sound of a door upstairs caught their attention and they heard someone coming down the stairs. Lucas reached the last step and he hesitated. Now there were two angel's in his house and he couldn't help but roll his eyes. He didn't need bodyguards.

"You can leave. I can take care of myself," he said.

"They're just here to help," Logan told him.

"I don't need help. It's not like you guys can do anything anyway."

"Damn, he's feisty. Kind of like how you were Logan," Dustin said, earning a glare from the brunet.

"But he's normal," Logan said.

"Normal? I'm not normal! Stop lying to me!" Lucas yelled.

"Lucas, calm down. Come in here and we can talk. Unless you still hate me."

Kendall could hear the hurt in the brunet's tone and he felt bad for Logan. All Logan ever wanted was for his son to be kept safe and the angel could tell that Logan felt like he had failed.

"I still hate you," Lucas said.

Logan nodded his head sadly, then he disappeared to the kitchen. Kendall followed the brunet and he could tell that Dustin wasn't happy about him leaving. Kendall found Logan leaning against the counter and the brunet glanced up when he felt someone else in the room with him.

"You okay?" Kendall asked.

Logan gave a little shrug. "I really screwed up."

"No, he doesn't mean it. He's just upset."

"It still hurts. I mean, I hate myself for what I did. I never should have lied."

"You did it to protect him."

"It didn't work. Those things are probably looking for him," Logan said.

"If they are we promise to do everything in our power to keep the both of you safe," Kendall said.

"And you're sure James won't be a probably anymore? Or Lucy?"

"I promise. They're gone."

"Okay good. What are the odds of others coming out?" Logan asked.

"I can't say for sure," Kendall replied.

Logan wasn't very happy with that answer, but he figured Kendall didn't know everything. He was just thankful that he had the angels around again. He felt a little safer.

"We should get back in there," Kendall said.

Logan nodded his head in agreement and the two returned to the living room. Lucas was now on the couch and he looked up when the two appeared.

"Is everything okay?" Logan asked.

"He seems fine, but...demons are hard to trust," Dustin said.

"I'm not gonna do anything. Calm down," Lucas said.

"Hey! It's not my fault that I'm paranoid. Your kind are untrustworthy."

"Dustin, enough," Kendall warned.

"He's not going to do anything," Logan said.

"You say that now, but-"

"I'm not!" Lucas yelled.

"Let's just drop all of this for now. I'll help him get things under control."

"Logie, you can't just ignore this. If something happens-"

"Kendall, I'm fine. I've been doing this alone for eight years," Logan said.

The two angels shared a look, both of them not agreeing with Logan a hundred percent. Lucas' powers couldn't be ignored and it was going to be difficult to keep them under control. Kendall hated how stubborn Logan was being, but he knew he couldn't change the human's mind.

"You want us to leave, don't you?" Kendall asked.

Logan let out a sigh and he nodded his head. "I need to be alone with him."

Kendall understood perfectly, but he was hesitant about leaving. Dustin was glad and he was gone in seconds. Kendall gave Logan one last look, then he too disappeared. Once they were gone, Logan turned his attention to his son and he sat down beside him.

"I know you're mad at me, but I only kept this from you to protect you," Logan said.

Lucas let out a sigh. "I know. But why me? How come it couldn't be someone else?"

"I asked myself that same question, but things happen and we just have to accept it. I know it's hard, but you can get through it."

"Why do I have to be a freak? I just want to be normal like you."

"You're not a freak. You're just different and being different is so much better than being ordinary," Logan said.

"Well what am I supposed to do? Every time I get angry I hurt people," Lucas said sadly.

"I'll help you and Kendall will too. He's a great guy."

Lucas nodded his head, but he didn't really believe his father. He may be young, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that he was dangerous and he wanted help, but how could anyone help him? He was a monster. This was his curse.

"Can I go outside?" Lucas asked.

Logan bit his lip. He wasn't too thrilled with the idea, but he couldn't keep his son on lock down all the time. Logan was sure that the angels would be watching out for him.

"Okay," Logan finally answered. "But be careful."

Lucas nodded his head and he jumped off the couch, and ran to the front door. Logan sent his son a stern look and Lucas quickly grabbed his coat, then he was out the door. Logan still felt nervous about his son being outside, but he had to trust Lucas.

Snow was still falling and Lucas was glad to be out of the stuffy house. He wanted to be alone and think about everything. He kicked a rock across the sidewalk and he let out a sigh. He hated who he was, but he couldn't change himself.

He didn't know where he was going until he reached the entrance to the woods. He had never been in there before because his father didn't recommend it, but he was alone now and he was sure that his dad wouldn't find out. He looked around to make sure he was alone, then he disappeared in the trees.

It was quiet and the only sound that could be heard was his shoes crunching on the snow. He felt peaceful and he was glad that he was alone. He could hear the sound of animals nearby and some birds in the trees. All of sudden, everything grew quiet and Lucas didn't feel alone anymore.

At first he thought it was the angels, but this presence felt different. It felt darker. Lucas was quickly regretting his decision and he turned back. As he followed the trail back he could feel someone following him, but every time he turned around to investigate, the trail would be empty. He was getting scared now and he started to walk faster. The thing was still behind him and he started to run. The sound of barking filled his ears and Lucas ran faster, trying to get away from whatever was following him.

It had to be a dog, but yet he didn't see anything behind him. He kept running faster and faster. His legs hurt and his lungs felt like they were on fire, but he pushed himself to keep going. The exit came into view and Lucas ran faster. He could feel the creature behind him, getting closer and closer. Something nipped at his ankle and Lucas screamed for help.

Lucas fell to the ground and a bright light appeared. He looked up into the light and he saw a figure in front of him. The creature cried out in fear and then it was gone. The light diminished and Lucas found himself looking into warm, brown eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Dak," the figure replied.

Lucas stood up and stared at the stranger. He had never seen him before, but yet he knew what he was.

"You're an angel, aren't you?"

"Yes. I've heard a lot about you, Lucas."

"What were those things?"

"Hell hounds. You're being hunted. It's too dangerous to be out here. Let me take you home," Dak said.

Lucas knew if he did let the angel take him home that his dad would find out, and the last thing he needed was a lecture.

"No thanks. I've got it."

"Really? I just saved your butt from hell hounds and you've got it?"

"Go away!"

The angel rolled his eyes, then he was gone. The sound of growling filled Lucas' ears and he made a run for it. He reached his home and he ran inside, slamming the door behind him. Logan walked into the living room, a confused look upon his face.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just a stupid dog," Lucas replied.

"Okay. Go clean up. You're covered in mud."

Lucas nodded and he ran up the stairs to his bedroom. He felt bad for lying to his dad, but it was only fair. He had been lied to for eight years.

Lucas quickly cleaned up, then he went back down stairs. His father wasn't around and Lucas figured he was in the kitchen. The smaller brunet sat down on the couch and reached for the remote, but he froze when he saw something-or more like someone out of the corner of his eye. Lucas turned his head quickly and found the angel from before sitting on the loveseat beside him.

"Miss me?" Dak said.

"What do you want?" Lucas questioned.

"Just to see how you're doing. Better now that the dogs are gone?"

"Go away."

"No can do, kiddo."

Lucas heard footsteps and his father entered the room. Logan was shocked to find the stranger in the living room and he quickly reached for the dagger that was given to him years ago.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Put the knife down. Besides, that thing doesn't work on angels," Dak said.

"Answer the question!"

"I'm Dak and before you do anything you'll regret, I know Kendall."

"Then where is he? Why are you here?"

"I just saved your kids life and I don't even get a simple thank you? Ouch, you humans are cold."

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked, and he turned towards his son, waiting for an explanation.

Lucas turned away and his eyes landed on his shoes. He knew he was in trouble and he could tell that dad was disappointed in him.

"I guess he didn't tell you. Hell hounds are after him," Dak said.

"Those don't exist. They're myths," Logan said.

"You probably thought the same thing about us. Anyway, thought I would let you know."

"How come Kendall didn't tell me?"

Dak shrugged and he stood up from the loveseat. "Don't know. I better get going. Nice meeting you kid," the angel ruffled Lucas' hair, then he was gone.

Logan lowered the dagger and he turned his attention to his son. "And you lied to me because?"

"You lied to me first."

"I did it to protect you! What was your reason?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't think it was so bad," Lucas said.

"Didn't think it was bad? You're being hunted and you didn't even think to tell me!" Logan exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, dad! I won't do it again."

"Just go to your room."

Lucas let out a sad sigh and he retreated up the stairs and to his bedroom. Logan heard the door slam and he ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't understand why his son would lie to him about something like this. Logan knew that he shouldn't have lied to him in the first place, but he did it to protect his son. But now he felt like he had failed him. Things were after Lucas and it was all his fault.

"Kendall?" He said quietly. "I really need you."

The angel appeared by his side and Logan felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find his guardian and he wrapped his arms around him. Kendall was startled at first and he knew that something was bothering Logan.

"Logie, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared. I can't do this." Logan pulled away and he let out a sad sigh. "I can't keep him safe."

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

"Hell hounds are after him. What do I do!"

"Hell hounds? Who told you that?"

"Dak."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I knew he would show up eventually. He likes to be in everyone's business."

"So he's good then?"

"He's harmless, just a pain. A dick if you will."

"Ah. So then what does he want?" Logan asked.

"Probably to see what's going on. All of Heaven is curious about Lucas. I think they're wondering why he is still alive," Kendall said.

"But what do I do about the hell hounds? Can I see them?"

"Only if you're close to death or if they are looking for you specifically. They want Lucas, not you."

"Why? To drag him to hell?"

"Probably. The demons want him, Logan."

"Well they can't have him. I will kill anything that tries to touch him."

"Not with that puny dagger you're not." The two turned their attention to the new voice and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Dak, go away. You don't need to be here."

"Aw lighten up. I want to help."

"I have Dustin. I'm good."

"But three is better."

"Dak, just go home. Logan is mine," Kendall said.

"Protective I see. He's cute, but I'll back off. Unless he doesn't want me to," Dak said with a wink.

Kendall clenched his fists. "Go away."

"Fine, fine. But I just need to drop off something."

The angel pulled out a handgun from his jacket and he handed it to Logan. The brunet eyed the weapon for a second, recognizing familiar scriptures on it.

"Take it. It's better than that sword blondie here carries around."

Logan looked back and forth between the angel and the gun, then he took the weapon into his hand. It was surprisingly light weight and Logan studied it closely. He had never used a gun before, but there was a first for everything.

"See it's not so bad. It's pretty powerful so use it wisely."

"Where did you get that?" Kendall asked.

"I know a guy," Dak replied.

"Thanks," Logan said.

"Don't mention it. I'll leave now so you two lovebirds can be alone. Jo's a big mouth. Everybody knows you love him. Well, bye!"

The angel was gone and Kendall was glad that he was out of their hair. Dak was harmless, but he could be a big pain in the neck. Kendall didn't even know why he was given permission to come to earth.

"He's not so bad," Logan said.

"But he's a pain. Just let me handle things. Give me the gun," Kendall said.

"Why?"

"Because it's too powerful."

"But I need something like this. All that stupid dagger ever did was get me killed."

"Fine, but be careful. I can't lose you again."

"You won't."

Kendall nodded his head. It was going to be weird having Dak around, but maybe the angel could be of some use. Kendall had a feeling that they were going to need as much help they could get.

****BTR****BTR****BTR

Lucas laid quietly in bed, his eyes glued to the ceiling. The house was dark and in complete silence, but yet Lucas couldn't fall asleep. His dad had passed out, but yet he was still wide awake. His mind was running with so many thoughts and all he could think about was the current situation. He was scared of the things chasing him and he wanted to be normal more than anything, but that wasn't going to happen. He had to accept the fact that he was part demon.

He could hearing barking outside his window and he prayed that it was just one of the neighbors dogs, but he knew he wasn't that lucky. He pulled the blankets off and made his way to the window. He peered outside, but didn't see anything. Red eyes appeared near the bushes and Lucas gasped and ran back to his bed. He pulled the blankets over his head and prayed that the barking would stop. It finally did and everything was quiet again.

Lucas pulled the blankets down and he looked around his room. The night light he had gave him enough light to make out objects in his room, and he felt a little better. One thing stood out and Lucas felt fear take over. A dark figure stood in the corner of his room and it's eyes were a glowing red. Lucas pulled the blankets over his head and prayed over and over again for the thing to disappear. He could hear it laughing at him, then everything went silent.

He slowly poked his head out and found his room empty. Lucas felt like running to his dads room, but he was afraid. He promised not to lie anymore, but he didn't want his dad to freak out and take him into hiding. He was better off keeping this quiet. Lucas thought maybe he was just dreaming, but he knew he was just lying to himself. He was scared and he didn't want to be a monster like the ones he was seeing. He wanted to be a normal kid and for all of this to go away, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

Lucas made sure he was alone, then he rolled over onto his side and tried to ignore the barking that was still outside his window.

**A/N: Yep I brought in hell hounds and Dak as an angel. There will be more of him so hope no one minds. Also I plan on letting Logan meet someone so that he can be happy because Kendall is a weirdo angel that doesn't know what he wants lol. Drama is starting! I will update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating anything. I had some internet problems to fix, but things are better now and I was finally able to update! I hope you guys like this chapter! It's kind of long, so I hope that's okay :)**

Logan could tell that something was bothering his son; he could just see it in his eyes. The eight year old was clearly shaken up and Logan wanted an explanation. He had tried talking to him, but Lucas claimed that he was fine. Logan didn't buy it for a second, but he didn't want to force his son to tell him what was really going on. Lucas always came around.

Lucas knew that his dad was worried about him, but he didn't know how to explain last night's evens without freaking his dad out. The situation was obviously stressing his father out and the last thing Lucas wanted was to make things worse. If things got worse then he knew it would be best to come clean.

Lucas quickly finished his breakfast, then he was out the door. He wasn't looking forward to another miserable day at school and the thought of ditching popped into his head more than once. He didn't want to deal with all the bullies and the hateful comments that he received. Avoiding them wasn't going to be easy, but Lucas had to try not to cross paths with them. He didn't want to blow up on them again.

Lucas felt someone behind him and he let out an annoyed sigh. He was getting really tired of the angels following his every move. He turned around to find Dak, and he rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Just checking on my favorite kid."

"Go away," Lucas said.

"Aw don't be like that, Luke. Can I call you Luke? I'm gonna call you that okay?"

The eight year old rolled his eyes again. "What do you really want?"

"Like I said before, just making sure you're okay. Those hell hounds are vicious," The angel replied.

"Oh like you can stop them. You're just a weird guy with wings."

"Ouch. More like greatest guardian angel in the world."

"You're my-"

Dak smiled widely. "Yep. I guess I should have told you sooner, but I was busy. Anyway, have a good day at school, Kid."

"No, wait!"

The angel was gone and Lucas looked around frantically for the spiritual being, but he was alone now. He didn't think that he had his own angel looking out for him. He knew of the one watching out for his dad, but never did he think that he had someone looking out for him. Knowing that he was being watched by something good made him feel better, but having an angel around wasn't going to stop whatever was coming for him. That's what scared him.

The school came into view and Lucas hesitated before entering the building. Eyes were on him as he walked down the hallway and he turned away from their gazes. Their was a look of fear in their eyes and seeing that made him feel like a monster. They were afraid of him.

The group of kid's that picked on him watched him closely, and they whispered to each other. The leader of the group left his friend's and started to follow Lucas. The brunet wasn't in the mood for bullies and he stopped and faced the larger kid.

"What do want?" He commanded.

"So you're trying to be tough now? Well I'm not afraid of you," the bully said

"You should be." Lucas wasn't sure where the sudden burst of courage came from, and he was hoping that the kid would leave him alone.

But instead the other boy laughed. "You should be afraid of me. You're just a freak!"

Lucas could feel the anger bubbling inside of him and he clenched his fists tight. The boy grew silent and he started to gasp for air. Lucas wasn't even touching the other boy; he was using his mind to suffocate him. The bully was turning blue and that's when Lucas was aware of what he was doing. He backed away and the kid fell to the ground and gasped loudly for air.

"You're a freak!" He yelled.

Lucas shook his head. "No. I-"

The boy pulled himself up and made a run back to the building. Lucas didn't know what to do or where to go. He couldn't go home, but he couldn't stay here either. He had to get away. He ran in the opposite direction to a place that wasn't considered safe, but he didn't have a choice.

The woods was eerily quiet when Lucas approached them, and he hesitated before entering. He knew it was a mistake to come, but he didn't know where else to go. He needed to be away from everyone because he knew how dangerous he was.

Howling filled his ears and his hazel eyes scanned the woods carefully. He wasn't going to run this time. Something black ran passed the trees,but Lucas held his ground. He wanted to see these things.

Red eyes appeared in the bushes and they locked with his light ones. A deep growl reached his ears and then it stepped out of the shadows. It was a black as coal and its eyes were a fiery red. The scent it gave off was fowl; it spelled of sulfur. The dog stepped closer and bared its sharp fangs. Lucas knew he should be running in the opposite direction, but he that wasn't an option this time. He wasn't going to show his fear.

The hound was closer now and a low growl ripped through its throat. The dog barked ferociously and Lucas took a few steps back. The creature got ready to leap and Lucas prepared himself for the attack. It never came.

"Heel." The dog stopped at the command and it cowered in fear. A new figure appeared and Lucas felt fear overwhelm him. He knew this stranger wasn't an angel; there was a feel of evil in the air and Lucas knew exactly what the stranger was. Lucas was used to the angel's being around, but never had he encountered a demon. He never saw the one that was in his bedroom, but he had a feeling that the demon in front of him was the one that terrorized him.

"Lucas, we finally meet. It's a pleasure." The demon said and a smile crossed his face.

"Who are you?" Lucas asked.

"You don't recognize your own father?"

That's when Lucas started to notice the similarities between the two. Their eyes were exactly the same and Lucas felt like he was looking at an older version of himself. But this was not who he wanted to become. He would never be like the monster in front of him.

"Wow. You've really grown up. I haven't seen you since you were an itty bitty thing." The demon said

"Who are you?" Lucas asked again

"James. You know I'm offended. You were never named after me. You were given a name that means light, but it doesn't suit you. There's too much darkness in you."

"I'm not evil like you."

The demon laughed. "You don't believe that that you're evil? Kid, you're darker than me."

"What do you want!"

"To bring you home. This isn't the place for you. Everyone here doesn't understand you, and they look at you like you're some kind of freak or monster. I can take you to a place where you'll be considered special," James said.

Lucas wanted to feel special and wanted, and here he wasn't feeling any of that. What the demon was telling him sounded amazing, but a tiny voice in the back of his mind told him to run. How could he possibly trust the demon? All they were known for was lying and deceiving.

"I don't know. I need to go home," Lucas said.

"This isn't your home. Just come with me." The demon extended his hand out and Lucas glanced at the outstretched hand.

Lucas found himself reaching for it, but he quickly pulled his hand away. The demon's eyes grew dark and Lucas started to back away from the creature. His eyes landed on the black dog and it snarled at him.

"Get him," The demon commanded and that's when the dog attacked.

Lucas made a run for it and he could hear the dog right behind him. He forced himself to run faster, not really paying attention to where he was going. He wasn't on the trail anymore and he was heading deeper and deeper into the woods. The dog's barking grew louder and more fierce, and Lucas was sure that it would catch up to him soon. The boy fell to the ground and he scurried to get up, but he wasn't quick enough and he felt the dog pounce on him. Its jaw clamped shut around his leg and Lucas cried out in pain.

A bright light filled the darkened area and the hound backed away in fear. Lucas could see his angel walk passed him and towards the dog, and he could hear the animal's cries of pain. Dak had his hand over the hound and with one twist of his wrist the animal fell limp to the ground. Dak turned his attention to the injured boy and he shook his head in a disapproving manner.

"You could have been killed if it weren't for me."

"I know," Lucas sighed sadly.

"Come on." The angel held out his hand for the human to take and he slowly pulled him to his feet.

Lucas hissed and he looked down at his leg. His jeans were ripped and the denim was turning a sickly red. He knew he was going to get it once he got home and lying wasn't an option this time. He had to tell his dad everything.

****BTR****BTR****BTR

Lucas sat quietly on the couch and his eyes landed on the clock perched on the wall. His dad wouldn't be home any time soon and he was wondering how he was supposed to get him here. His dad was always busy with patients.

"So now what?" Lucas asked his angel.

The spiritual being just shrugged his shoulders. "I need to call Kendall. He can reach your dad."

"I'm in trouble, huh?"

"With me? No. Your dad? Yes."

Lucas let out a sigh and he slumped against the couch. The sound of flapping wings filled his ears and his eyes landed on the blond angel. Their eyes met for a second, then the angel's green eyes landed on Lucas' bloody wound.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I sort of got hurt," Lucas replied.

The angel raised an eyebrow. "Sort of? What happened?"

"A hell hound got him," Dak answered.

Kendall nodded his head, then he turned back to the eight year old. "Why weren't you in school? It's safer there."

"No, it's not. I get picked on by this kid and today I kind of choked him."

"You choked him! And then what? Ran off and got hunted?" Lucas could tell that the angel was more than furious.

"Well-" Kendall held a hand up to silence the boy and Lucas looked down in shame.

"I'll get Logan. Just keep an eye on him okay?"

Dak nodded his head in understanding and the blond disappeared. Lucas knew he had upset the angel, but his dad was different. He knew he was going to get it good and he could say goodbye to freedom forever. There was no way that he would be allowed to go anywhere other than school and home.

It didn't take long for Logan to return home and Lucas flinched when he heard the front door be thrown open. Logan frantically entered the living room and he rushed over to his son, pulling him into a tight hug. Logan pulled away and held his son tightly by the shoulders.

"What happened!"

"I ditched school and hid out in the woods and then that stupid dog returned," Lucas explained.

"Why did you ditch?"

"I was getting picked on again and I ran away. Sorry."

"Don't do that ever again. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Too late," Dak snickered, earning a glare from Logan. Kendall rolled his eyes and he smacked the other angel in the shoulder. "Ow! I was just kidding!"

"Lucas, you need to be really careful," Logan continued. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there today, but luckily you had Dak."

"Why were you there?" Kendall asked.

"You haven't heard?" The angel asked.

"Heard what?"

"I'm the kid's guardian!"

Kendall's eyes widened. "You're what!"

"Yeah, isn't it great? I saved his ass! I'm awesome!"

"Wait," Logan said, and he turned to Kendall. "Didn't you say he was a-"

"A what?" Dak asked, and he looked to the blond for an answer.

"Nothing. Why is he yours to look after? Why not Dustin or Jo?" Kendall asked.

"Jo has someone already and I guess they think Dustin is a moron."

"He's not! Ugh! They irritate me!"

"Who?" Lucas asked.

"The Archangels. They are kind of in charge when it comes to us," Dak said.

"I need to talk to them. Dak, no offense, but you're not capable of watching out for Lucas," Kendall said.

"They won't listen to you, bro. And I am capable of doing it."

"Yeah," Lucas agreed. "He saved my ass."

"Lucas!" Logan said and his son just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well he did."

"We can all talk about this later. I gotta go."

Logan stood up quickly from the couch to stop his guardian. "Why?"

"I'll be back okay? Just give me a minute."

The angel left the room and Logan let out an annoyed sigh. Dak looked back and forth between the two human's, but he didn't know how to break the awkward silence, so he too disappeared. Logan rolled his eyes. He was getting tired of angels.

****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall landed carefully on the ground and his green eyes looked up to the darkened sky. He felt bad for leaving Logan so suddenly in this hard time, but he had to get away. There was so many things going through his mind and he needed help. He didn't know why he had picked the woods that Lucas had came across, but he wanted to know what was residing in there that wanted the boy.

He heard the sound of wings and he turned around to find Dustin and Jo. The angel's were confused, but they knew that something was wrong. Dustin knew of the hell hound, but the look on Kendall's face told him that there was more to it.

"What's going on?" Jo asked.

"Why is Dak the guardian of Lucas?" Kendall asked, avoiding Jo's question.

"He is! Oh no," Dustin said.

"According to him you're a moron and he thinks he's capable of watching out for Lucas."

"I'm not a moron!"

Jo placed a comforting hand on the angel's shoulder, then she turned her attention to Kendall. "So what now? We can't change what the Archangels want. Arguing with them won't do any good."

"Jo, he's not ready. Lucas is special and if Dak isn't there one day then-" Kendall didn't even want to finish that thought.

"Is the kid okay? Did the Hell hounds leave him alone?" Dustin questioned.

Jo's eyes widened. "Hell hounds! Why are they loose?"

"I don't know. I have a feeling James is behind this," Kendall answered.

"Dude, you said you killed him. It can't possibly be him, right?"

Kendall grew silent and Jo let out a sigh. "Kendall, you did kill him, didn't you?"

"No."

"No! Kendall, you were supposed to kill him!"

"I'm sorry! I sent him back to hell and he got out. I don't know how, but he had to of. Only a powerful demon can release the hounds and he's the only one I can think of," The blond angel said.

"Great!" Dustin exclaimed. "What now? I'm sure he's going to set free all his little helpers. I can't deal with that crap again, man! I can't!"

"Then why are you here?" Jo questioned.

"Fine! I'll go home and you guys deal with the mess."

"No one is going anywhere. You guys need to help me. Lucas is going to need all of us to keep an eye on him. I don't think Dak can do it," Kendall said.

"Kendall, I can't exactly drop my human to watch out for Lucas. Camille needs me," Jo said.

"Fine, then Dustin can help me."

Dustin let out a groan. "But what about Logan? You need to watch out for him. Just let Dak do his job and you do yours."

"Dak isn't ready! Lucas means something to me and if he gets hurt then I will never forgive myself. Dustin, please? Just help me watch out for James," Kendall said.

The other angel let out a sigh and he nodded his head. "Fine! You owe me big, man!"

"Let me know what goes on okay? You know where to find me," Jo said, then she left the two angel's alone.

"So now what? We have to watch out for James and his stupid pets? This sucks," Dustin said.

"I know, but with the more of us around he should back off. I doubt other demon's got out," Kendall said.

"You better be right."

Kendall wasn't a hundred percent sure, but he wasn't going to tell Dustin that. The last thing he needed was for the other angel to back out and leave him alone to take care of things. He wasn't capable of looking out for two human's and a demon. He needed help. Now all he had to do was let Logan know what was going on. He knew the human wasn't going to be happy with him for lying, but he couldn't hide this anymore. James was back.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas tossed and turned in bed as he tried to fall asleep, but the constant barking was driving him insane. He wasn't sure if it was hound or just a noisy dog down the street. He didn't want to look out the window for an answer, so he stayed still as the barking tormented him. It was just a dog, that's what he kept telling himself, but the thing he saw in the woods was no ordinary dog. It was from hell for crying out loud. Lucas remembered the red eyes staring straight into his soul. It terrified him.

The barking died down and Lucas listened closely to make sure that the barking was really done for the night. His room was silent and the eight year old found himself succumbing to sleep. He pulled the blankets under his chin and his hazel eyes slowly fluttered closed. He thought he would be safe in his dreams, but the evil was still there. Nightmares plagued him every night and it left the boy trembling in fear. This night was no different.

The demon with the amber eyes was there and in the dream Lucas could never get away. The hounds were always after him and the dream always ended the same. Lucas would fall to the ground and the demon would snatch him up. The ground would then open up and grisly hands would reach out for him. The dream always ends with him falling into the pit of burning fire.

Lucas jolted up quickly and he looked around the dark room. His eyes were adjusted to the darkness and he was able to make out everything in his room. Nothing stood out and he realized that it was just another horrible nightmare. He tried to go back to sleep, but it never came.

The bedroom door opened, letting in a sliver of light. A sleepy Logan stood in the doorway and he rubbed his eyes. "You okay? I heard screaming," he said.

Lucas' face flushed with embarrassment. He didn't know that he screamed in his sleep. He didn't really want his dad to know about the nightmares, but he couldn't hide it forever. He was still hiding the encounter with the demon and he knew he had to come clean about that too.

"Just a bad dream," Lucas said.

Logan entered the room and he sat down beside his son. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Lucas sat up and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"Dreams aren't real, okay? Don't be afraid of them."

"But this one was so real."

"What was it about?" Logan asked.

Logan was starting to worry. Something was scaring his son and he wanted to know what was going on. Lucas bit his bottom lip and he let out a sigh.

"It's a demon. He's always in my dreams and every time he takes me away."

"Takes you where?"

"To hell. The ground opens up and things are reaching out for me. It's scary," Lucas said.

"What does the demon look like?" Logan asked. He had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"He's huge! And he has eyes like mine. He said I was his son."

"In the dream he told you this?"

Lucas shook his head. "In the woods. I met him."

"Why didn't you tell me! James is dangerous!" Logan said.

"I'm sorry!"

Logan let out a sigh. "What else did he tell you?"

"That I was special and that I belong somewhere else."

"Lucas, you are not allowed in those woods anymore. Got it? I can't believe you didn't tell me about this! Does the angels know?" Logan asked.

"I think so," Lucas replied.

"Okay. Go back to bed and we can talk about this in the morning."

Lucas nodded his head and he laid back down. His father covered him back up, then he left the room. Lucas knew he was in trouble and he wished he never lied in the first place. Now his dad was upset with him.

Logan switched the light on in the living room and he jumped when Kendall appeared in the middle of the room. Logan felt angry seeing the angel and he clenched his fists tightly. The angel had some kind of nerve coming over.

"So you lied to me?" Logan said.

Kendall was taken aback. He was confused. "What?"

"You. Lied. To. Me." Logan said slower this time for the angel to comprehend.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you the truth."

"You think! James is out there and he's trying to get my son! I thought you killed him!"

"I sent him back to Hell. I didn't think he was going to get out."

"You didn't think that a powerful demon was going to escape! Kendall, what were you thinking? Oh wait, you weren't! Because of you my son is in danger!" Logan screamed.

"We're going to protect him," Kendall said.

Logan scoffed at the words. "You and what army? The little angels that follow you around? No offense, but I don't feel safe with them. The one hired to watch Lucas is a complete idiot and you're no better. You've let me down before."

"I screwed up and I'm sorry. I'm trying to make sure that nothing happens to you or Lucas."

"Well you're doing a piss-poor job. I'm counting on you to keep us safe and so far you're not living up to your title. You're a guardian angel, so start acting like one."

"Logan, I swear I will do everything in my power to keep you and Lucas safe. You two mean the world to me," Kendall said.

Logan couldn't help but roll his eyes. He was sick of hearing how much his angel cared about him. Logan gave him a chance to be with him and Kendall shot it down. He wanted to remain an angel and now it seemed like he was trying to get a second chance, but Logan wasn't going to give it him.

"I'm sorry. I'll find James and this time I'll kill him. He won't harm Lucas."

"Whatever."

Kendall gave the human one last look, then he disappeared from the room. Logan let out an annoyed sigh and he plopped down on the couch, and ran his fingers through his hair. Things just seemed to be getting worse and he didn't know what to do or who to turn to. The angel's weren't helping and Logan was starting to lose faith in them.

His eyes landed on his phone on the coffee table and he picked it up. He scrolled the contacts and he stopped when he found the number he was looking for. He needed help.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan sat quietly at the dining table and he drummed his fingers on the wooden surface. He glanced at the clock on the wall, then down at the phone screen beside him. The sound of the doorbell caught his attention and Logan jumped out of his seat and made his way to the front door. He opened it to reveal a familiar face and he smiled at his friend.

"Hey, buddy!" Carlos greeted and he entered the house when Logan stepped aside.

"Hey. It's great to see you," Logan smiled.

The two sat down on the couch and Carlos' brown eyes wandered around the room. "Wow, it looks nice. It's been a while since I've been here. How's everything?"

"Pretty bad."

"Oh? What's going on?"

"Lucas knows what's going on. He discovered his powers and I came clean," Logan replied.

"How did that go?" Carlos asked.

"Alright I guess, but now the demons are after him. Hell hounds are loose and it's just a huge mess!"

"Wait, hell hounds? And demons?"

"Well just one. James is back."

Carlos' eyes widened. "James is back! I thought he was dead!"

"So did I, but Kendall never killed him. Now James is out and he's trying to get to Lucas. The angels aren't helping and I don't know what to do," Logan said.

"Can you just leave? Go back to California."

"Carlos, that's where James found me in the first place. It doesn't matter where I go. He's always going to be there."

Carlos nodded and his shoulders slumped. "Crap. I don't know, man. This is turning into a mess. Why aren't the angel's doing anything?"

"I don't know. Lucas has a guardian, but he's kind of an amateur. Even Kendall doesn't trust him," Logan said.

"That sucks. You would think that they would help or something? If demons and angels are constantly fighting with each other, then you think that they would be of more help."

"One would think. I don't know what to do. I was doing great by myself and then this happened. I never really prepared myself because I thought James was dead."

Carlos laid a comforting hand on his friends' shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay, buddy. I will try and do my best to help. I did before and I can do it again."

Logan smiled. "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. And if things get really out of control then my door is always open."

"Maybe I should have stayed in California. I don't feel so safe here anymore."

"Then leave."

"I don't know. Hopefully things will get better."

"Let's change the subject! You're too depressed. Have you met anyone?" Carlos asked, and Logan rolled his eyes at the question.

"Do you think I have time to meet anyone? I'm too busy fending off demons," Logan said.

"I was just curious. But really, you should meet someone. It will distract you."

"Carlos, I don't know. I thought Kendall was-"

"You still love him, don't you?" Carlos asked.

"I think so, but he doesn't and now it seems like he's trying to win me back and it's not going to work. He had his chance," Logan said.

"Then forget about him and find someone! Someone who's human!"

"I'll try."

"So where's the kid? I want to see him," Carlos said.

"At school. He should be home soon."

Carlos nodded his head and changed the subject. The two talked about little things and Logan was soon forgetting about the current crisis that was going on in his life. He was glad that Carlos was here to make him feel better. Carlos was always a great friend.

The front door opened and Lucas walked inside, and he jumped when he heard his name. Carlos jumped up from the couch and walked over to the boy. Lucas smiled at the sight of his uncle Carlos. It had been a while since he had seen him and he was wondering why he was here in the first place.

"Uncle Carlos!" Lucas exclaimed and he gave The Latino a hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, little guy! Wow you've grown up!"

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked when their hug came to an end.

"I thought I would stop by and see how things were going. Everything okay?" Carlos asked.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so. Just scary stuff. I'm sure dad told you everything. He's a big mouth."

Logan frowned. "Am not."

Carlos laughed. "Yeah, he told me everything. But don't worry okay? I'll protect you."

"Good! Because the angel I have is horrible!"

"Hey!" The three of them jumped at the new voice and Lucas rolled his eyes when he spotted his guardian angel in the room. "I'm not horrible," Dak said.

"Okay, but you could be better," Lucas said.

"I saved your life! Twice!"

"Okay, okay! Geez! I guess you're not so bad."

"Thank you."

"Did you know that James was free?" Logan asked.

"Who? Me? No. I just knew about the dogs. I didn't know he was out running around. That sucks," Dak said.

"Well you have to stop him. Lucas is yours to watch over and if you screw up I will pluck your feathers out one by one."

"That's a little extreme, don't you think?"

"Try me."

"I'm trying my best here. So far I think I'm doing a good job. At least I'm not like Kendall. He let you die," Dak said.

"You know about that?" Carlos asked.

"Everyone does."

Logan rolled his eyes. "This isn't about what happened to me and Kendall. You need to do your job right and keep my son safe or else you'll be dealing with me."

"Calm down. You humans are so weird. Look, I will watch the little guy. Trust me."

Logan opened his mouth to respond, but the angel vanished. Logan wanted to believe that the angel could watch out for his son, but with James around that seemed impossible. James was powerful and Logan wasn't sure if Dak was cut out for this job.

"Wow. He is a little odd," Carlos said.

"Told ya," Lucas said.

Odd wasn't the word that Logan would use. The angel was more of an idiot and Logan couldn't help but not like him. His son was in Dak's hands and if the angel was to screw up, then Logan was going to keep his word.

**A/N: Sorry for such a late update. I've been busy as usual. Anyway, I hope everyone liked the chapter. Dak is a little odd, but he's not that bad right? Well just wait and see ;) I will update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I have been blanking lately! I feel horrible and I'm trying to make this story and my other ones good. I hope everyone likes this chapter!**

Logan pulled up in the drive way and he shut the vehicle off. Work was tiring and stressful and Logan really wanted a break, but that was never going to happen. Too much was going on in his life right now and some days he found himself wishing that he could go back in time and some how fix it all. Not once did he ever regret his son, but it was his fault that Lucas wasn't able to live a normal life. Logan wished he never went to that bar eight years ago, but like Kendall had said, James was going to find him no matter what.

Logan didn't understand why it was him that the demon picked. Logan wanted nothing more than to live a normal life, but he just wasn't that lucky. He thought running away was going to solve all his problems, and now he was learning that he couldn't run. He had to fight.

Logan climbed out of the car and made his way towards the front door. Walking inside he found his son and best friend playing video games on the couch. Logan cocked his head in confusion and he set his car keys down.

"When did you get here?" he asked.

"A few hours ago. Lucas let me in and we just kind of hung out. Don't worry nothing bad happened," Carlos replied.

"You missed school?" The question was directed to Lucas and the boy sent his father an apologetic smile.

"Maybe. I didn't feel good," Lucas answered.

Logan eyed his son. "Uh huh. Look, I know you hate school because of the bullies, but you can't keep missing. School is important."

"Not really. It's not teaching me how to fight the demon that is looking for me."

"School isn't about that! Lucas, take this seriously. I want you to make something of yourself."

"But I'm a freak! How can I become anything normal when I'm some kind of monster! You don't get it!"

Lucas jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs, and Logan cringed when he heard the bedroom door slam. Logan hated it when his son put himself down, and the single father didn't know what to do. He thought he had the whole parenting thing down, but now he wasn't so sure.

Carlos let out a sigh and he shut the TV off. "You okay, Loges?"

"No. What am I doing wrong?" The brunet asked, and he plopped down on the couch besides his friend. "Am I just a horrible parent?"

"Of course not! Logan, he's just scared about the situation. He's just a kid and this is scary for him. Hell, it even scares me!"

"Then what am I supposed to do? He hates me and I get why. I'm the one responsible for this mess."

"Logan, it's not your fault. Shit happens and unfortunately it happened to you," Carlos said.

"I just wanted him to have a normal life. He can't now," Logan said sadly.

"He will. We just have to get rid of James."

"How do we do that?"

Carlos didn't know how to answer that. He had no idea how to destroy a powerful demon. The angels were supposed to be helping them and right now it felt like they were on their own.

"Maybe Kendall-"

"No. I don't even want to ask him for help. He hasn't done anything right."

"He is your guardian, though," Carlos pointed out.

"Don't care. Can we just not talk about him?" Logan asked.

"That's it! We are going out and you are going to meet someone. I'm sick of seeing you so miserable and lonely. Let's go!"

"How are we supposed to go out when I don't have a babysitter, genius?"

"Hmm," Carlos rubbed the bottom of his chin in thought. "I got it!" He exclaimed and he quickly shut his eyes. "Dear Dak or Kendall, please come down here. We need your help."

"Really!" Logan cried. "You're going to call them!"

"I got nothing else. Maybe they will come."

"Yeah right. What makes you thi-"

The sound of flapping wings filled the room and Kendall appeared in the middle of the room. A huge smile broke out across Carlos' face and he quickly turned to his friend, but Logan was not amused. He glared at the blond angel.

"You called?" Kendall looked between the two, then his eyes landed on Logan.

The brunet turned away and a sad expression formed on the angel's face. He knew he messed up and he wanted to somehow make it up to Logan, but the human acted like he wanted nothing to do with him. Kendall hated what he did and he wished Logan would give him a chance to apologize.

"Can you please babysit?" Carlos asked.

"Come again?" Kendall wasn't sure if he heard the human right.

"Can you watch Lucas for a little while? Please!"

"I'm leaving."

"No! Please! Logan is stressed and he needs a drink!"

"Isn't that what got him in this situation?" Kendall knew it was harsh, but he couldn't help it.

"Just leave then!" Logan barked.

Kendall knew he should have left a long time ago, but yet he found himself frozen. Things were going to continue to be this way until he talked it out with Logan. He wanted their friendship back and possibly more.

"Logan, I'm sorry. I wish I never lied to you. I want us to be friends again," The angel said.

Logan scoffed. "You think we can still be friends? How can I be friends with someone who lied to me and didn't do the one thing I asked? It was one thing!"

"I know."

"No you don't! I asked you to protect him and all you did was let James live!"

Kendall let his head fall in shame. "I'm so sorry."

Logan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He wanted to forgive the angel, but it wasn't that easy. Kendall screwed up and Logan couldn't find it in himself to accept the blond's apology. Lucas was in danger and Kendall was to blame.

Dak immediately appeared in the room, startling the three of them. "Sorry! What did you guys need?" he asked.

"Can you watch Lucas?" Carlos asked.

"Don't I already?"

"We want to go out and he's too young to stay home alone."

"Should you two really be leaving when there is evil looking for the kid?" Dak questioned.

"He's got a point," Logan said. "Let's just forget it."

"But if you guys insist, then I will be happy. Where is he anyway?"

"Dak, just go," Kendall ordered.

"Sorry, but they need me. You can go, though," The dark-haired angel said.

Kendall balled his fists in anger, then he vanished from the house. Dak rolled his eyes, then he turned his attention to the two human's.

"So where are you guys going?"

"Hmm." Carlos rubbed his chin as he thought about their destination. The town was small and Carlos wanted to be somewhere else. "I think I have an idea."

Logan wasn't sure if going out was really the best thing, but he found himself following Carlos out of the house and into the cold night. He walked over to his car, but stopped when Carlos walked passed him and over to the curb.

"We're not walking our we? It's freezing!" Logan exclaimed.

"Then let's go somewhere warmer?" Carlos suggested.

"You're not making any sense."

"You'll see." Carlos closed his eyes and put his hands together. "Kendall, can you come back?"

Logan rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to see his guardian again. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to consider the angel that. Some guardian he was.

"What?" Kendall was beside Carlos in seconds and the Latino beamed.

"Can you transport us to L.A.?

"Why? To get drunk? No thanks."

"Please! You brought us here, remember?"

"That was to hide you."

"Thanks for that. It was a horrible hiding place," Logan sneered.

Kendall glared at the human, then he turned his attention back to Carlos. "Fine! But don't bother me after this."

Carlos quickly pulled Logan closer to him and he shut his eyes as he waited for the magic to happen. Kendall rolled his eyes and he placed his hands on their foreheads, then they were gone. Kendall knew it was a bad idea to send them over there and he decided to follow them. Even though Logan didn't want him around, he was still going to watch out for the human that he cared so much about.

"Woo! That was amazing!" Carlos cheered as soon as they stepped foot on L.A. streets.

Logan was still dizzy from the ride over, but he quickly recovered when he realized that he was back in California. It had been eight whole years since he had been in this city and a visit was long over due. Logan had gotten so used to the quiet atmosphere that Minnesota had to offer that he forgot about how crowded and loud L.A. was.

"Come on! I need a drink." Carlos started to walk away and Logan snapped out of it to follow him.

The found themselves at a small bar and Logan quickly recognized the place. This was where it all started. An uneasy feeling flooded Logan's body as he sat down on one of the available stools. This was where he messed up and changed his life forever. It felt strange to be back and Logan was confused on why Kendall would send them here.

The bartender came over to take their orders, then he left to prepare the drinks. Carlos seemed relaxed and Logan didn't know his friend was so calm. Their drinks were brought to them and Logan quickly gulped it down to try and ease his nerves.

"Wow! No kidding you're stressed," Carlos commented and he took a sip of his own drink.

"Sorry. It's just weird to be here again."

Carlos looked around the building and he started to understand why his was friend was acting the way he was. "Dude, relax. James isn't here."

"I know, but I never thought that I would have to step foot in this place again. It's weird for me," Logan said.

"Loges, calm down. We're supposed to be having fun remember?"

Logan nodded his head. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry."

"Don't worry about." Carlos finished up his drink, then he waved the bartender over for another round.

The alcohol seemed to do the trick and Logan found himself relaxing in no time. He didn't feel worried about being in the bar or the fact that a demon was out to get his son. All of that seemed to disappear and for once in eight years Logan felt like himself again.

"Dude, someone's checking you out," Carlos said, and Logan looked over his shoulder to see who his friend was referring to.

The guy was attractive; he had dark hair and light eyes, but Logan wasn't interested. He was too busy to even go on dates, and he turned away from the man's stares. He picked up his glass and drowned the liquid, grimacing at the strong taste.

"No thanks. I can't date right now," Logan said.

"Aw why? You deserve someone. You're not getting any younger," Carlos teased.

"Ha ha very funny. No really. I can't. Life's crazy right now."

Carlos shrugged. "If you say so."

Logan looked down at his empty glass and he ran his finger around the rim. He thought about meeting the right person sometimes, but he wasn't sure if he was even ready to meet someone. Life was really hectic and he didn't want to bring some innocent person into it. It was too risky.

Logan wished that Kendall would have loved him enough to stay, but the angel refused and to this day it crushed the brunet. He still had feelings for the spiritual being and it seemed like they were never going to go away. Maybe it was time that he found someone else.

**A/N: I guess this chapter was kind of a filler, so sorry if it sucked. I do plan on giving Logan someone so that he's not so lonely and so that Kendall can realized that he really screwed up. There is more drama on the way! It's just getting started!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry again for the late update, but I've been blanking with a lot of my stories and of course life is pretty busy right now. I will try to update more so you guys don't have to wait forever. Anyway, in this chapter I added other characters and of course some more issues. Enjoy!**

An annoyed sigh escaped Lucas' lips and he plopped down on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest in an irritated fashion. He was beyond bored and nothing seemed to entertain him. It was ridiculous for his father to be out and Lucas found himself envying him. At least his father was doing something for the evening, he was stuck at home all alone. Well, not entirely.

Dak was around and that seemed to make things worse. Lucas didn't really care all that much for the angel that was supposed to guard him for the rest of his life. To him, Dak was useless and very annoying.

"So what should we do?" The angel asked.

Lucas just rolled his eyes. "You can go away. How's that?"

"Ha ha," Dak sneered. "Very funny. I'm not going anywhere."

"Bummer."

"Okay, Luke, why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you. You're just annoying. I don't need a babysitter."

"So you want James to find you?" Dak questioned.

"Hasn't he already?" Lucas shot back.

The kid was feisty and Dak had never dealt with a human like this before. To be honest, he hadn't been around any human before. Sure he's watched them every now and then, but never has he gotten close and personal with one. Why he was chosen to watch this kid, he didn't know.

"Can you just go away?" Lucas asked, the irritation still in his tone. "I'm fine by myself."

"Sorry, kiddo. I have to be by your side at all times. It's my job." Dak smiled proudly.

"Too bad you haven't been fired yet."

Dak rolled his eyes at the eight-year old's attitude. It was starting to get irritating.

"I guess I'll just watch TV," Lucas said and he reached for the remote to turn it on.

"What are we watching?" The angel asked excitedly.

Lucas let out an annoyed sigh and shut the TV off. "Never mind."

"Okay fine. I will just leave you alone."

"Finally!"

The angel let out a huff, then he vanished from the room. Lucas felt relieved now that his guardian was gone and he turned the television back on. He surfed through each channel and found nothing that caught his interest. Lucas shut the TV off and slouched on the couch. Now he was really bored.

"Still not having fun?" Lucas jumped at the voice and he rolled his eyes when he spotted his guardian in the middle of the room.

"Yes," he replied.

"Great! Me, too. Let's do something."

"Shouldn't you be watching out for me?"

"Yes, but we can have fun, too."

"Like what? I can't go anywhere," Lucas reminded him.

A frown formed over Dak's face. "True. Let's talk then!"

"That's your idea of fun?"

"Well you don't really know me and you seem curious. Am I right?"

"I guess so. Fine! We can talk."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Dak asked.

"I'm eight! Girls are icky!" Lucas made a face of disgust.

"The one's here aren't."

"Gross! I don't remember angels being like this. You're weird."

Dak snorted. "Me? Have you seen yourself?"

The words stung and Lucas looked away and let his eyes land on his lap. He could feel tears approaching and he blinked a couple times to prevent them from spilling. He knew he was different, weird, maybe even a freak, but hearing it from his guardian angel hurt a lot more than hearing it from the bullies at school. Dak was the last person he thought he would ever hear that from.

"Kid, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Go away." Lucas pushed himself off the couch and ran up the stairs to the safety of his bedroom. He slammed the door hard behind him and ran over to his bed, collapsing on it and finally letting the tears roll down his face.

Dak contemplated running after the kid and apologizing, but he knew that Lucas would just shut him out. The kid was stubborn and Dak was no match for his attitude. The angel instead let out a heavy sigh, then he disappeared from the house. Lucas just needed some space.

It was another chilly night, but the weather didn't have any effect on the spiritual being. He didn't want to go too far, so he stood quietly on the front steps and guarded the house. He found himself growing bored, but it was his job to protect Lucas, not matter how boring it was sometimes. Dak kicked a small rock off the front step and he watched it land on the snow covered ground. He debated going back inside and he turned around to enter the house, but he froze when he heard a noise behind him. He spun around to find a pretty blonde girl behind him. Her blue eyes sparkled and a smile formed over her face when their eyes connected.

"Hey. I'm Dak. Who are you?" the angel questioned the stranger. He was slightly confused on why this girl was here and why she wasn't even dressed properly for the winter weather Minnesota had to offer. She wore tight, blue jeans and a hot pink blouse and a black jacket. Something wasn't right with this girl, but Dak couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'm Jennifer." The girl slowly approached him and Dak found himself backing towards the front door.

He bumped into something soft and he spun around to find another girl, this time with brown hair and brown eyes. Another girl appeared beside the blonde and her curly locks bounced with every step she took. Dak found himself mesmerized by their beauty and all thoughts about going back inside flew out the window. The blonde one was closer to him now and she ran her hand over his face in a gentle manner, making the angel putty in her hands.

"You angels are always so cute," She said.

That's when Dak realized what they were and he snapped out of the trance he was under. He grabbed the girl's wrist tightly and pushed her off of him. Her once blue eyes turned black and a sinister smile formed over her pink lips. Dak tried to back away, but he was stopped when the brunette grabbed him and he used all of his strength to force her off of him. With one swipe of his hand, the three girls fell back and landed hard on the cold ground. Dak took this as his opportunity to escape and he vanished.

Lucas jumped when the angel appeared in his room and he sat up quickly. He was furious that his privacy was invaded, but his anger quickly faded when he took in the angel's appearance. He was shaken up.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Demons! They found us!" Dak cried, panic evident in his voice.

"So what do we do? They can't get in here right?"

Lucas' question was answered when a loud crash filled his ears and he gasped. He ran over to his angel and clung onto him, but he still didn't find any comfort.

"Wait here. I'll be right." Dak went to leave, but Lucas ran after him and gripped his wrist.

"I'll go with you!"

Dak turned around and Lucas backed away when he saw the angry expression his angel wore. "Are you crazy! You're the one that they want! Stay here!"

The angel was gone and Lucas looked around the room frantically, then he slowly made his way to the bedroom door. He reached for the knob and turned it, and he peered outside. The house was quiet and every fiber of his being told him to obey and hide, but something was edging him on and he found himself exiting the safety of his room and out where the danger was lurking.

The stairs creaked underneath him as he made his way down them and he looked for any sign of his guardian. Another crash could be heard and Lucas jumped at the sound, but that didn't stop him from going down the stairs. He was almost to the bottom and he froze when his angel was thrown like a rag doll into the coffee table. Three girls appeared from the kitchen and Lucas could see the darkness in their eyes. They didn't notice him yet and they continued to beat Dak senseless.

"Where is he hiding huh?" The blonde demon gripped the angel tightly by his shirt, and when she didn't get an answer, she threw him into the wall. Pictures that were hanging fell to the floor, scattering glass everywhere.

Lucas watched quietly from the stairs and he peered out from the rails. He knew he should help, but he didn't know what to do. He was just a kid.

Black eyes landed on his small figure and the demon's lips twisted into a monstrous smile. Lucas let out a gasp and he tried to run up the stairs, but an invisible force stopped him and he found himself being dragged down the stairs. He let out a scream and his nails dug into the wood beneath him.

"Oh Jennifer," The curly-haired demon said as she gripped the boy by his throat. "Look what I found."

The leader walked over to the other and smiled at the sight of their prey. "He's so cute. Just like the boss."

"We deserve a bonus for this," The brunette demon said and she pet the eight-year-old's head.

"Leave me alone!" Lucas screamed, but that just made the creatures chuckle.

The blonde wiggled her finger at him. "You better drop the attitude or we won't be so nice."

Lucas squirmed in the demon's grasp and he shouted for them to let him go, but they ignored his cries. The brunette demon had enough and with a snap of her fingers, Lucas' mouth was shut. He tried to scream, but his lips were glued shut. His eyes landed on his angel, but Dak remained motionless on the floor.

A bright light filled the room and the demons shielded their eyes from the burning light and the demon that was holding Lucas against his will dropped him to the ground. Lucas scurried away towards his angel and he shook Dak to wake him, but the angel still didn't budge. He heard one of the demons scream and his head shot up in their direction.

The dark-haired demon lie lifeless on the floor and a puddle of blood started to form around her. Lucas was confused, then he realized that someone was here to help. At first he thought it was Kendall, but then his eyes landed on another familiar angel. It was Dustin.

The two demons that were left vanished before they met their fate and the angel lowered his sword. The steel weapon was covered with the demons blood and red droplets fell from it and onto the floor. Dustin turned around to face Lucas, then his eyes landed on the other angel. He made his way over to the pair and he kneeled down beside them.

"You alright?" he asked and Lucas nodded his head. He was still in shock of what had happened.

Dustin let out a sad sigh when he took in Dak's appearance and he placed his hand over the the angel's wounds. They healed up quickly and Dak let out a gasp of air when he came to. He sat up quickly and looked around the destroyed room, then his eyes met Dustin's.

"Hey."

"Hey. Nice going."

"I tried, but-"

"Just save it. Kendall can deal with you." Dustin stood up off the floor and he gave Lucas his hand to take. The boy quickly wrapped his arms around the angel's waist, startling Dustin.

"Thank you," he said through tears and Dustin placed a comforting hand on his head.

Dak looked down in shame. This was all his fault. He should have been doing a better job watching out for Lucas. He just knew he was going to get it when Kendall returned.

Dustin pulled away from Lucas. "I'm going to get Kendall and your dad okay? Don't worry."

Lucas nodded his head and the angel disappeared. Hazel eyes met sad brown ones and Lucas turned his head away and walked over to the couch, plopping down and wrapping his arms around himself. Dak didn't know what to do or what to say. It was obvious that Lucas was upset with him. He really screwed up.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall couldn't stand it anymore. The guy flirting with Logan was driving him crazy and his eyes darkened with anger. Logan should be his. Logan wasn't even trying to stop the flirting, he let it happen and he even flirted back. It was disgusting to watch and Kendall knew he had to intervene.

The blond angel made his way to the bar and he pushed the door open, the loud laughter and conversations from the people filling his ears. He glided through the crowd of people until he reached the person he wanted. He cleared his throat loudly and that broke the conversation between Logan and the strange man.

"Logan, can I have a word with you?"

Logan rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the stranger. "Give me a minute."

The man nodded his head, gave Kendall a dirty look, then he left the two alone. Kendall took the empty seat beside the brunet and he shook his head at him.

"What?" Logan asked. "Here to scold me?"

"Why are you flirting with him?" Kendall asked.

"Because I can."

"Where's Carlos? We're going home."

"He's in the bathroom and no we're not. I need this."

Kendall glanced at the glass of liquor, then back up at Logan. "You don't need to be drinking and bringing home strange men. Look what happened the last time you did that."

"Let it go will you! I fucked up once and now it follows me wherever I go," Logan said and he reached for his drink, slamming it back and grimacing at the strong taste.

"Darkness is always going to follow you. I'm here to help."

"No, you're here to make sure I stay away from someone who is interested in me. Kendall, you had your chance and you chose not to be with me."

"I know, but now I realize I messed up and made the wrong decision. There is nothing wrong with second chances."

"But how do I know you will make the right decision the second time?" Logan questioned. He rolled his eyes and took another drink when he didn't get an answer.

This wasn't the time or place to have this conversation. Kendall reached for Logan's arm when the brunet went to take another drink. "Enough. Let's go home please? We can talk there."

Logan wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or if he really wanted to have that conversation, and he found himself nodding his head and following the angel out of the bar. Logan sent Carlos a text telling him where they were, and he waited patiently for his friend to return.

"Why can't we talk here?" Logan asked.

"Because you're drunk," Kendall replied.

Logan rolled his eyes. "I'm not drunk. I'm aware of everything. Just tell me now and we can get this over with."

Kendall ignored him and he could tell that it upset the brunet even more. They heard the door open and Carlos walked over to them, a sad expression on his face.

"Are we really leaving?" he asked.

"Yes. You two had enough fun."

Carlos made a face and he shoved his hands in his pockets. He was hoping for more time, but he knew it was always best to listen to something that was more powerful than him. He knew what Kendall was capable of.

"Let's go." Kendall approached them to send them back home, but he stopped when he felt a new presence behind him. He turned around to find Dustin. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Lucas."

Logan's ears perked up at the sound of his son's name. "What happened? Is he okay?"

"He's fine now and so is Dak. The demons got too close," Dustin explained.

"James?" Logan's voice was full of fear.

"No. He sent some to your home. I got there before they did any real damage."

"Let's go," Kendall said, and he zapped the human's back to Minnesota.

Logan ran up the steps as soon as his feet touched the ground and he threw the front door open, his eyes widening in shock at the damage. His son looked up at him and Lucas ran over to his father, wrapping his arms around his middle. Logan picked his son up and hugged him tightly.

Kendall and Carlos stepped inside the house and Kendall's eyes landed on the demon just a few feet away. He recognized her immediately. "He sent the Jennifer's?"

"Yeah," Dustin nodded. "I killed one, but the other three fled. Sorry."

"No, you did good. Where's Dak?"

The dark-haired angel appeared and he bowed his head in shame. Kendall felt angry, but he held back the anger he was feeling. Now wasn't the time for Dak to receive a scolding. But Logan had other ideas. He set Lucas down and turned his attention the angel.

"How could you let this happen! You're supposed to be protecting him!" Logan shrieked.

"I-I... I'm sorry. I swear I didn't know who they were," Dak tried to explain himself, but Logan wasn't listening.

"My son could have been killed!"

Logan balled his fist and threw a punch at the angel's face, but the impact did nothing. Logan cursed loudly when his hand throbbed and he shook it a few times to try and ease the pain. Kendall placed a comforting hand on Logan's shoulder to calm the fuming brunet, but he shook him off.

"Logan, yelling isn't going to do anything. He didn't know," Kendall said.

"How could he have not known that they were demons!"

"The Jennifer's are like that. They put a spell on you and it's too powerful for a young angel."

"Then why is some rookie watching out for my son! I would rather have Dustin than him!" Logan fumed.

Dak looked down at the floor, but he could still feel Logan's glares on him. Everything that was being said was true. Why did he get picked when he wasn't even ready? The Archangels had to of made a mistake.

"I'll just leave," The angel said quietly.

"Dak, no. You have to be here. This is your duty," Kendall said.

Dak didn't believe it, but he nodded his head anyway. Running away would just show everyone that he was a coward. He had to prove to them that he could do this. He really liked Lucas.

"So now what?" Carlos asked, breaking the silence.

"We need to figure out how to stop James," Kendall answered.

"Oh like that's going to happen. Not one of you has come up with a decent plan. He's out there trying to get my son and no one does anything!" Logan snapped.

"We're trying. It's not easy," Dustin said.

Logan rolled his eyes. He was getting sick of their bullshit. "You guys have to know what you're doing! Angels are supposed to be fighting demons on a daily-basis, am I right?"

"I know someone you can help." Dak finally spoke.

"Like I want to listen to you."

Dak ignored Logan and he turned to Kendall for help. The blond nodded his head for him to continue. "He's not that far from here; just a town over. I think he can be useful."

"Who?" Dustin asked.

"A friend of mine. Don't worry."

The idea didn't sit well with the other two angels, but what choice did that have. James was using his army for help, so why couldn't they have some allies? They needed all the help they could get.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry again for the late update. I hate that I didn't post anything sooner, but my boss is killing me with all the hours. Anyway, now we get to meet Dak's friend! I hope you guys like it!  
><strong>

Logan gripped the steering wheel tightly, his anger still lingering. The idea of driving to the next town to look for Dak's friend didn't sit well with the brunet. He was still upset with the angel and Logan wasn't even sure they should trust him in the first place. How could they possibly trust an angel that was inexperienced? To Logan, Dak was useless and shouldn't even be helping out.

"Up here." Dak leaned forward from his spot in the back seat and he pointed at a trail going left.

Logan furrowed his brows in confusion, but he took the left turn anyway. Dak had told them that his friend lived in the next town, but the town was long gone. They were driving a long a lonely road surrounded by trees. Logan really didn't trust the angel.

"We're lost aren't we?" Logan's tone wasn't friendly in any way and he could tell by the look on Dak's face that he noticed.

"No, he just likes to keep to himself," Dak replied.

"Who is he?" Kendall finally spoke up. The blond angel had been quiet the whole drive.

"A friend."

Kendall rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed with that answer. He turned his attention toward the passenger side window and he stared out into the darkness.

"Dad, how much longer?" Lucas piped up from the backseat.

Logan glanced in the rear-view mirror and locked eyes with his son. "Almost there."

Lucas let out a sigh and he leaned back into the seat, and crossed his arms over his chest. Logan prayed that they would arrive soon; everyone was growing impatient with the long drive and Logan knew that they were probably all anxious to meet Dak's friend.

Logan was instructed to make another left, and he followed the rocky, dirt road until it led him to a clearing. A house sat in the middle and an uneasy feeling overcame him. Something just didn't seem right in his eyes.

"This is right," Kendall said, quietly.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"Come on." Dak nudged Lucas and the boy pushed the door open for them to climb out.

It felt good to finally stretch his legs and Lucas let out a sigh of relief when he felt the tightness in his legs disappear. His eyes landed on the house in front of them and he bit down on his lip. The house seemed harmless, but the feeling Lucas got told him something else.

"Dude, is this place weird or what?" Carlos asked, as his eyes wandered around the property.

Logan nodded his head in agreement. "It's a little odd."

"I don't like this," Kendall whispered to him.

"I don't either, but what choice do we have?"

Dak led the way, and the small group instantly froze when barking filled their ears. These barks were too familiar to Lucas, and he clutched his father's arm tightly. Red, glowing eyes appeared from the trees and Lucas let out a gasp when he recognized those eyes. Kendall must have known what was hunting them, and he stood protectively in front of his friends. A black dog appeared from the shadows, baring it's teeth at the group.

A deep growl escaped the creature's throat and it took a step forward. Kendall was ready for the attack and he watched the dog's moves carefully, ready to strike when it did. The dog barked again, then it leaped toward them. Logan clutched his son tightly, waiting for the attack, but it never came. The hound whimpered in pain when its body hit a nearby tree, and that was when Logan realized that Kendall had intervened.

"Hey!" A man with light brown hair and eyes appeared from the house, an angry look plastered on his face. "That's my dog!"

Kendall narrowed his eyes at the man, and he stood protectively in front of Logan and Lucas. "Stay back."

"Kendall, it's okay!" Dak cried. "He's my friend."

"Jett is your friend?"

"Yeah!"

"Do you know what he is!"

"I'm a demon." Jett's light eyes turned black and he smirked. "Duh!"

"Kendall, he's fine," Dak said.

"Yeah, calm down, blond boy. I'm harmless," Jett said.

"You're a demon!" Kendall growled.

"So?"

"So back off before I kill you."

Jett scoffed. "Oh please. You couldn't even kill James. Yeah, I know about that."

"Guys, he's fine. He hates James, too," Dak said.

Logan glanced at his guardian, trying to read his mind, but but coming out empty handed. The expression Kendall wore was proof that he was angry, but there was something else there. Something the angel wasn't showing.

"Kendall?" he asked quietly and he didn't get a response. He reached out and touched the angel's arm, pulling away when the angel flinched. Kendall's expression softened and he turned toward him.

"Yes?"

"Do we trust him?"

Kendall bit down on his bottom lip. He wasn't sure how to answer the question. They needed help, but how could a demon help them?

"We can trust him." Dak said and he moved closer to his friend, showing that Jett was harmless.

Lucas glanced back and forth between his own guardian and the demon, then he shrugged his shoulders and stepped toward them.

"Lucas!" Logan cried.

"Dad, it's okay. He seems fine."

Logan had no choice but to trust his son and he walked over to the eight-year-old. Carlos quickly followed his friend, leaving Kendall alone. The angel was still being stubborn and he wasn't sure if he could actually trust a demon.

"Kendall, please?" Logan begged and the blond let out a sigh. Logan could always make him do something.

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth.

The demon rolled his eyes and led them to his home. The dog limped beside them and Jett pet the hound on the head, earning a loving lick. The house was very average; Logan was expecting to see an altar with demonic symbols or bones of small animals. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary with this house.

"What?" Jett asked when he caught the human staring. "Too normal for you?"

"No! I-I-" Logan stammered, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Whatever," Jett said with a roll of his eyes, and he sat down on the black, leather couch. "So what brings you here, Dak? And why did you bring these freaks?"

"We need help. James is out of the pit and-"

"You think I can help? Did you forget that he wants me dead?"

"Why does he want you dead?" Lucas asked.

"Long story, kiddo. He's jealous of me. I am much, much prettier than he is."

Kendall rolled his eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by the demon and Jett glared at the angel. Dak noticed the tension and he quickly continued.

"Can you please do something?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. You gave me the gun."

Kendall's head whipped in the direction of the dark-haired angel. "You got the gun from him! How did he even get it!"

"Calm down will you? I said I was harmless," The demon said.

"You're lying! Demons lie all the time! That's what you're good at!"

"That may be true, but you can trust me. Unless you don't want to then that's fine."

"Good! Then we can leave."

"Kendall, wait," Logan said, and he gripped the angel's arm. "Maybe he can help us."

"Logie, he's a demon!" Kendall cried.

"So what? Maybe this one is different."

Jett glanced at the two, watching them argue with amusement. Kendall stopped when he noticed the stares he was getting and he turned his attention to the demon.

"What?" he snarled.

"You two act like a married couple. It's cute," Jett said.

"No, it's not like that. Kendall is-" Logan tried to explain.

"No need to tell me. I can see that you two love each other. Isn't it against the rules for you two to be mates?"

"This isn't about us!" Kendall explained.

"Relax, bird boy. I won't say a thing. See? I'm a good demon."

Kendall rolled his eyes again, but he kept his mouth shut. He wanted to leave more than anything, but it was obvious that Logan was intrigued by the demon. The only demon Logan ever knew was dangerous and not to be trusted, but Logan was looking at this one differently.

"So you hate James? Would you kill him if you had to?" Logan asked.

"Kill him? No. Help you do it? Sure. James is really powerful, but I'm sure you know that. I'm not, but I do want the asshole dead. He acts like he's a god. It's disgusting!" Jett exclaimed.

"How do we kill him?" Carlos asked.

"The gun would help. Where is it?"

Logan's face turned a bright red. "At the house."

Jett chuckled. "That won't do you any good."

"I didn't think I would need it."

"You're always going to need it. James will find you no matter what."

"Then help us! You're a demon and he's one then it makes sense! You know what can kill him," Logan said.

"It's not my job to protect your kid. That's your job. I gave you the gun, so you're welcome."

Logan gritted his teeth in anger. "That's not good enough."

Jett rolled his eyes and he stood up from the couch. "Sorry, but this isn't my mess."

"You can't just walk away. It concerns everyone!"

Jett was in Logan's face now and the human backed away. "Let me tell you something. This does not concern me. This is about your son and the powerful demon that wants him. Now you figure it out," the demon said.

"If you hate James so much then why won't you help us?" Carlos asked, and black eyes landed on him.

"Because."

"Because you're a coward," Lucas said.

"I am not a coward. I just don't want to be dragged into this mess."

"Too late. You're already in it," Logan said.

Jett clenched his fists and anger flashed in his eyes. "Leave. I don't want James following your sorry asses to my door."

Dak send his friend a pleading look, but the demon just turned away and walked over to where the hell hound was lying and pet the dog on the head. Logan rolled his eyes and left the house, slamming the door shut behind him. He walked to his car and leaned against the hood, running his fingers through his hair and letting out an agitated sigh. So much for getting help.

He looked up when he heard someone coming towards him and forced a smile at his friend. Carlos could tell that his friend was upset and probably confused from what just happened. He knew he was.

"You okay, Loges?" It was a stupid question, but Carlos couldn't help it.

"Yeah, I guess so. This was a huge waste of time. I thought we had help, ya know?"

"I know." Carlos leaned against the car beside his friend. "I guess we will just have to figure this out on our own."

"I don't know what to do. My job is take care of my son and I can't even do that. Lucas is in danger and...and-"

"Logan, cut yourself some slack. You're a single parent and you're doing a great job! Yeah, you're stressing out about something really scary, but I know you can get through it and protect Lucas. He's going to be okay."

Logan gave his friend a small smile. "Thanks, Carlos."

Carlos patted his friend on the back, smiling when he knew that his words made Logan feel better. Their heads snapped up when they heard the others approaching. It was obvious that Dak was upset and he climbed into the car, slamming the door hard behind him.

"Ready to go home?" Logan asked his son and the smaller brunet nodded his head.

Lucas watched the house disappear as they drove off and he let out a heavy sigh. He wish things had been different and that Jett had decided to help them. He knew that demons were bad and not to be trusted, but there was just something about Jett that made him stand out from the others. Lucas wasn't sure what it was, but he wanted to find out.

**A/N: Yep, so Jett is Dak's friend! What did you guys think? Lucas is probably up to no good, but what's new? He's like Logan. Anyway, I will update soon! Time to go update my other stories!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry again for the late update, but I was blanking horribly with this story, and I guess my other ones. Thank you to TheGuestReviewer for this idea! It really helped me move this story along! Hope everyone enjoys!**

Lucas was zoning out again, but he didn't care. He had more important things to think about than the boring lecture on American history that he was supposed to be listening to. He couldn't get Jett out of his head. There was just something about the demon that made Lucas so curious. Jett wasn't at all like the other demons that he had crossed paths with, and he wanted to know more about him. If Dak could trust him, then so could he.

An idea popped into his head and a small smile broke out across his face. It was risky and probably dangerous, but his dad wasn't around and would never find out. Lucas just hoped that luck would be on his side today.

"Lucas!" He jumped at the sound of his name being called and he looked up to find his teacher glaring at him.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Pay attention!"

Lucas nodded his head and snickering filled the classroom. He ignored the other kids and he looked down at his notebook, and began to doodle random drawings. The teacher returned to her lecture and again Lucas tuned her out. His eyes glanced up at the clock and he let out a sigh. He still had three hours left and he prayed that it would fly by. He had to get out of here.

He was starting to get antsy and he found himself staring more and more at the clock. It seemed like it was going by slowly and it just made him feel worse. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably and he tried to pay attention to the front of the class, but his mind wasn't focusing. All he could think about was Jett and finding a way out of school.

His hand shot up and the teacher became quiet when she noticed it. She let out a sigh and set her textbook down. "Yes, Lucas?" she asked.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"It's may I go to the bathroom."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "May I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes you may. Make it quick."

Lucas jumped out of his seat and ran out the door, ignoring the yelling from his teacher. He walked passed the bathroom and to the end of the hall, and he poked his head out to make sure that there was no one around. The halls were empty and he quickly made his way out of the building before anyone would notice. It was chilly outside and he wrapped his arms around himself to try and keep warm. Lucas was suddenly regretting leaving his things inside the classroom. He was sure it would cause problems later.

"Dak?" he called and he looked around for his guardian, but didn't get any kind of response. "Dak, I really need you."

The sound of flapping wings filled his ears and Lucas turned around to find the angel behind him. The look the angel wore showed that he was both confused and curious. Lucas wasn't sure if his plan was going to work, but he had to try.

"What do you need?" Dak asked. His tone wasn't very friendly, but Lucas knew why. He would be hurt too if his friend didn't want to help him.

"Can you take me somewhere?" Lucas questioned and the angel let out a sigh.

"You need to be in school."

"I know but this is important. I just want to see Jett again."

That got the angel's attention and he furrowed his brows in confusion. He didn't understand why Lucas would want to go see the demon. He wasn't much help to them and another trip would just be pointless. But the angel was curious.

"Why?"

"I want to talk to him. Maybe I can get him to help us."

"Lucas, we already tried that. He doesn't care," Dak said.

"Just let me try. Please?" The boy begged.

Dak let out a sigh and he nodded his head. He just knew he was making a mistake. "Fine, but if he doesn't give you the time of day then we're leaving, got it?"

Lucas nodded his head and Dak rolled his eyes and walked over to where the boy was standing. He placed his hand on Lucas' shoulder, and the eight-year-old felt himself spinning at a fast pace. The sensation was odd and it made Lucas' stomach do flips, but it was over before he knew it. Hazel eyes fluttered open and he looked around his new environment. He was at Jett's house.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed. "It worked."

Dak let out a groan. The angel didn't find it 'awesome' in any way. It put a toll on his body and he wasn't sure how the other angel's were able to do it all the time. Dak felt dizzy and weak, but he made sure to keep it hidden. He didn't want the human to think he wasn't cut out for the job.

Lucas took a few steps toward the house, but he froze when he heard the familiar barking again. Those dogs were always after him and it was starting to get annoying. He ignored the threats that the hound was sending him and he moved closer to the house. The hound jumped in front of him, baring its fangs and snarling menacingly. Dak was at the boy's side in seconds, but the creature still didn't back off.

Lucas stepped away from the safety of his guardian and approached the animal. It barked and growled, but that still didn't stop the boy from getting closer.

"Stop!" he commanded. The dog's ears rested flat against its head and it whimpered in fear. Lucas was not expecting the hound to listen to him, and a smug grin appeared over his face. Maybe his powers weren't all bad.

Dak sent Lucas a look, and he couldn't help but feel fearful of the child. Controlling the creature from hell helped them out, but it got the angel wondering. What else was Lucas capable of doing? He seemed like a nice kid, but what if he wasn't? Dak all of a sudden felt like the human he was supposed to take care of was a threat.

"Come on," Lucas said, and he started to lead the way to the house.

He knocked on the door a couple of times and he rocked back and forth on his heels as he waited for the demon to appear. The door never did once open and Lucas found himself getting impatient. He reached for the handle and found the door unlocked, so he pushed the door open and peered inside. It appeared empty, but he knew how tricky demons could be.

"Hello?" Lucas called, but he didn't get a response. He took a few more steps into the house and the door shut behind them. Lucas jumped when he heard a familiar voice.

"So you break into people's houses now?" Jett was sitting casually on the sofa, a glass of whiskey in his hand.

Lucas froze at the sight of the demon. Now that he was in his presence, he didn't know how to confront Jett. How was he going to make him listen?

"No, I was just around. I wanted to see you again!" Lucas exclaimed.

"I highly doubt that. You want something. We demons aren't stupid, you know? But I'm sure you already knew that."

"We just really need your help! I don't know how to defeat James and I need someone who knows him. You said you two had a past."

"Did I say that? Damn, I was hoping you would have forgotten. Look, kid he wants me dead because I wouldn't bow to him. Like I said, he thinks he's a god. I would kill him myself because he's the reason why I'm here, but I try not to get involved anymore. If he wants to mate with humans and bring forth an evil child then that's his business."

"I'm not evil." Lucas frowned, causing the demon to laugh.

"Kid, you have evil written all over you. You're the prince of hell."

"I'm no prince. I will never belong there."

"Too late. Your father is a demon. Deal with it," Jett said and he took a sip of his drink, grimacing and setting the empty glass down on the coffee table. "So what else do you need from me? I'm sure your angel here can help."

Dak rolled his eyes. It was obvious that he still wasn't very happy with his so called friend. The angel felt more betrayed than anything. Jett pouted at the angel and he chuckled when the spiritual being rolled his eyes again.

"Aw, Dak, don't be that way. I'm still your friend."

"Some friend you are. I came to you for help and you turned your back on me."

"I told you! I don't want to be a part of this mess! I gave you the gun. Isn't that help enough?" Jett questioned.

"Wait!" Lucas interrupted. "Can it kill James?"

Jett shrugged. "Possibly? I don't know! I just know that it's powerful. It's worth a shot."

"Great! You can help us and-"

"Whoa!" Jett stood up and held his hands up. "I didn't say anything about helping. I'm sorry you have daddy issues, but once again, this is none of my business. I'm safe out here. James has no clue where I am and I'd like to keep it that way."

"But you said you would help!" Lucas cried.

"When did I say that? I'm sure it was a mistake. Look, kid, go home and forget about me okay? I can't help you."

"Some demon you are. You're just a coward."

Jett clenched his fists tightly, and his eyes darkened with anger. He snapped his fingers and the front door flew open. The hell hound sat outside and it growled at the unwanted guests. Lucas just scoffed.

"I'm not afraid of that thing anymore. It can't hurt me."

"You really think that? He belongs to me and one word and you're dog chow. I suggest you leave," Jett said.

Lucas went to protest, but before he could get any words out, he found himself being zapped out of the house. He opened his eyes to find himself back at the school and glared at his guardian.

"What was that for! He probably would have helped us!" He cried.

"Luke, he is not going to help!" Dak raised his own voice to match that of the boy's.

"You said we could trust him!"

"I was wrong!" Dak let out a sigh and he ran his fingers through his hair. " I thought he was different."

"Then what do we do? I don't want James to find me," Lucas said.

"He won't. I promise."

Lucas nodded his head, but he wasn't sure if he actually believed the angel or not. James was stronger than them and knowing that the demon was out hunting for him scared the eight-year-old to death. There had to be way to defeat James.

****BTR*****BTR*****BTR****BTR

Logan let out a sigh and he ran his fingers through his hair as he reread the letter in front of him. Lucas was skipping school again and the principle would be taking actions into his own hands if the issue wasn't resolved. Logan crumbled the paper and tossed it in the trashcan. His son wasn't getting the point and it was starting to irritate the brunet. He didn't know how he was supposed to get through to his son.

The sound of the front door opening caught his attention and in walked Lucas. He set his back down by the table, then he ran to the fridge to find a snack that would tie him over before dinner. Lucas didn't notice the silence or the way his father was looking at him.

"Hey, dad!" He said, not once looking up.

"You're skipping school again?" Logan decided to get straight to it. There was no point in beating around the bush.

Lucas let out a sigh and he shut the fridge. His eyes met dark angry ones and he made his way over to the kitchen table to listen to the lecture.

"Why are you doing this? I told you to go and to try and make something of yourself! Ditching is only going to get you in trouble with me and with the school!"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore! What were you thinking?"

"I went to see Jett! I wanted him to help us!" Lucas cried.

"Why would you do that!" Logan didn't want to yell, but he couldn't help it. "He doesn't care, Lucas! He won't help us!"

"You don't even know him! He's just scared. I'm sure I can make him see and-"

"Lucas, enough! He won't help us! Just forget about him. I can handle this."

"No, you can't. You're a coward, too."

The words stung and Logan was taken aback by them. Lucas pushed the chair away from the table and he fled the room, leaving his father stunned. That was the last thing Logan wanted to be to his son. He wanted to be someone that his son looked up to and counted on to save the day. But Logan was none of those things in Lucas' eyes. He was a coward.

The truth was, Logan was starting to feel that way. He had no idea how to stand up to demon and save everyone. The last time he came into contact with James was years ago and back then he didn't know what he was doing, and now he still didn't. Logan didn't know how he was going to get through this mess that he created. It was his fault that this was happening, and he didn't know how to stop it.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Lucas eyed his substitute teacher carefully. Something didn't seem right with him and it made the boy uneasy. To everyone else he probably appeared normal, but Lucas knew when someone was bad news, and this guy was it. He seemed harmless, but Lucas could see right through the act. Something just wasn't right.

The man passed out the homework sheets, smiling to all the students as he did it. When he reached Lucas' desk, his smile turned into something more sinister and it caused the boy to back away. The sheet was placed on his desk, then the man continued to walk around the classroom. Lucas' eyes landed on the clock, counting down until the final bell rang. He had to get out of the classroom.

The bell rang loudly and Lucas jumped out of his seat and grabbed his backpack, then he ran to the front of the class. He was so close to freedom, then he heard his name being called. He froze.

"Lucas, forgetting something?"

Lucas squeezed his eyes shut and he forced himself to turn around. The man was waving the piece of paper, a grin plastered against his face. The smile was fake; Lucas knew that much and he had a feeling the rest of him was, too. Lucas stepped toward the man and the paper was handed to him. He was sure he was free to go now and he spun around to leave, only to be stopped again.

"We need to talk about you skipping 's not good," The man said.

"It won't happen again," Lucas said.

"I'm sure it won't, but you're a very adventurous kid. Going into the woods, visiting strangers. Not a safe thing to do."

"How did you-"

"How do I know that? Everyone in hell knows you are." The sinister smile was back and it sent shivers down Lucas' spine. Now he knew who this man was. Of course he wasn't a man at all.

"Who are?" Lucas asked.

"It doesn't matter who I am. I'm just a deliverer. James wants you."

Lucas backed away and he tried to make a run for it, but the door slammed shut and he could hear the lock click. He reached for the handle and tried to open the door, but it didn't budge. He felt someone behind him and he spun around to find the demon, and the creature gripped him tightly by his throat.

"Don't even bother trying to call for help. No one will come." The demon said, and he squeezed harder.

Lucas squirmed in the demon's grip, but that did nothing. The hand wrapped around his throat just continued to squeeze harder and harder. Lucas was starting to see stars and he prayed that someone would come to his rescue.

**A/N: He's always getting into trouble, isn't he? Well, I guess that's to be expected when you're part demon. I hope everyone liked the chapter and I will update soon! I'm hoping tomorrow I can! The next one will be just as intense!**


End file.
